Stranded
by picturebookgirl
Summary: When a trip goes awfully wrong, 5 arch enemies get stuck in an airport of a foreign country, alone. 6 days. 5 stranded teenagers. One hell of an adventure. AU. Full summary inside. R/R please!
1. Rivalries

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed (:

_Returning back from a cheerleading competition in New Zealand, Massie Block, Derrick Harrington, Alicia Rivera, Cam Fisher and Layne Abeley gets stranded in Auckland International Airport with only their carry-on luggage. Although they all come from the same school, Briarwood Octavian Day School, they all come from rival cheerleading clubs and absolutely despise each other. So what happens when they are forced to work together? Do the rivals clash or do they put their differences aside and work together? Read on to find out... _

* * *

**Rivalries.**

* * *

"EhmaGAWD Layne, get over it. The Cheerettes dominated this year." Massie Block, captain of The Cheerettes smirked at Layne Abeley, captain of The Mad Dogs and arch enemy no.1.

"Whatever. So what if you came first equal? The Mad Dogs got "Best Team Spirit" and "Best Facials"."

Massie snorted. ""Best Facials"? Even the newbies know that that is one title NOBODY wants."

"Hey, at least it's one title that you will never HAVE!" Layne snarled back.

"Girls, GIRLS! Can you please keep it down?" Mrs Clammer hissed as she juggled a pile of passports. "I'm trying to check you all in and you girls are NOT HELPING."

Massie and Layne glanced at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. They may hate each other's guts but they have a mutual feeling of annoyance towards the uptight Mrs Clammer, the organiser of this whole trip.

As Massie and Layne walked away to finish their fight, a snicker behind them caused to stop.

"Getting in Mrs Clammer's nerves? Oh how very classy,"

Massie and Layne turned around and faced Alicia Rivera, captain of The High Flyers and arch enemy no.2.

"How classy was it when you were flirting with that old, bald judge, aye?" Layne shot back.

"I was NAWT flirting with him. I was merely... pointing out there was something in his hair."

"By flashing your C-cups all over his face? And what hair? Girl, he HAD NO HAIR."

Alicia turned bright red in anger. "At least we came FIRST. Something your little team will never come."

"First EQUAL, excusi moi." Massie butted in.

"Whatevs." Alicia flicked her lush brown hair over her shoulders and straightened up her top.

Then, Layne felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a husky voice whisper in her multiple pierced ears. "Hey, babe."

Layne turned around and was face to face with her long-term boyfriend and another member of The Mad Dogs cheerleading squad, Derrick Harrington.

"Hey, Derrick," Layne smiled, leaned in and gave him a big kiss on the lips. She heard Massie and Alicia gag behind her.

Although The Mad Dogs never beat The High Flyers or The Cheerettes in any competition, it doesn't matter to Layne because she has one thing that neither Massie nor Alicia can have. Her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington.

While Layne was still lip locking with Derrick, Cam came over from the vending machine and gave Alicia a peck on the cheek. Alicia ripped her eyes from Derrick and Layne and stared stonily at Cam.

"That's all you can do? Kiss me on the CHEEK?"

Cam shrugged and tore open a Mars bar.

Alicia huffed and folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

Cam shrugged again and went to join the other male members of The High Flyers.

"Why can't Cam be more like HIM?" Alicia turned to Massie who was trying to check her email on her jewel studded iPhone.

"Ugh! There is like, no Wi-Fi here!" Massie screeched at the iPhone screen. She viciously jabbed at the screen a few times before sighing and dropping it back into her oversized handbag.

Alicia stared at Massie who then in turn ruffled through her handbag before pulling out her LV-logoed wallet. She opened it, revealing a little mirror. When she was satisfied, she closed it back up and dropped it in her bag where it landed with a _thump_. She turned back to face Alicia who was still staring at her.

"What? Do I still have something on my face or something?'

"Ugh. This is one of the many reasons why I'm not friends with you." Alicia rolled her eyes and went back to join her fellow High Flyers. Massie looked puzzled for a while before shrugging and going back to her fellow Cheerettes.

"Okay kids! Gather around now!" Mrs Clammer's annoyingly high pitched voice screeched out.

The other parent supervisors helped gather everyone around and everyone gathered around.

"Now, has everyone checked their luggage in?" Mrs Clammer asked the crowd.

A few heads bobbed up and down. This seemed satisfy Mrs Clammer.

"Okay, that's good. I've got everyone's passports and tickets here. Now I want everyone to get in their travel groups and stand next to your parent."

Everyone stood there for a while, not moving.

"Come on! Chop chop!" Mrs Clammer clapped her hands together.

Eventually, everyone grumbled but moved into their designated groups. Mrs Clammed went around to all the parents and handed them their designated passports.

"Now, your supervisor has your passport. If anything is wrong, go to them for anything. We're now going to go upstairs to complete customs and emigration. How exciting."

Nobody listened to her monotonous rambling and carried on doing their own thing. But what she said next caught their attention.

"Now, I want all of you to hand your designated parent ALL of your cell phones."

This caused uproar. Girls clutched their handbags possessively and guys slipped their hands into their pockets. There were a chorus of "no ways!" and "you've GOT to be kidding me!".

"Why?" Alicia spoke up. "It's our personal possession."

"Yeah!" Olivia Ryan, a ditzy blond and the High Flyer's co-captain chirped up.

"Because you're not allowed cell phones on in the air anyway. It's dangerous and accidents could happen." Mrs Clammer reasoned.

Something flashed through Alicia's pretty face before it turned back to stone. Alicia sighed.

"Fine. Come on, High Flyers. Hand your cell phones to your parent."

Everyone stared at Alicia, dumbstruck. But one glare from her silenced them and everyone quickly handed their phones to their designated parent.

After a while and a lot more coaxing from the parents and Mrs Clammer, everyone in Mad Dogs and The Cheerettes gave their phones up.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you Alicia." Mrs Clammer said after everyone had handed over their phones. Mrs Clammer then led the pack up to the second level to the departure area.

"Thanks a lot. We could have easily argued back with her." Massie hissed as they walked up the escalator. "Now I'm iPhone-less."

"Oh boo hoo." Layne joined in. She turned to Alicia. "Not that I'm on her side or anything, but she's right. Why?"

"I have my reasons." Alicia snapped. The escalator ended and she stepped away from Massie and Layne and joined with her fellow High Flyers.

Massie and Layne exchanged a puzzled glance before going back to hating each other and joining back with their own groups.

"Come on everyone. Quickly," Mrs Clammer motioned over, who was already underneath the big green checkpoint gate. As usual, everyone ignored her and did their own things.

"Come on now! We're going to miss our flight!"

After a while, everyone trudged over to her and waited in line to complete customs and emigration. When everyone was finally done, they all ambled out into the big area where Duty Free shops laden the surface area.

"EhmaGAWD! Ralph Lauren!" Alicia squealed at her one and only true material love. Ignoring Mrs Clammer telling them to "stick together", Alicia went into the shop, dragging Cam along with her.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Cam asked.

"Shopping, duh. What do you think I'm doing?" Alicia rolled her eyes before picking up a navy blue tank top. "What do you think?"

"Why did you drag ME along in this?" Cam grumbled, not answering Alicia's question.

"Because, unlike Olivia, you lie." Alicia said matter-of-factly. "Olivia can be sooo blunt sometimes. Now, what do you think of this tank top?"

"Sure. It's nice." Cam said, his voice deadpan.

Alicia smiled and gathered up a few more articles of clothing before dragging them into the changing rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Massie was shopping as well, but instead of Ralph Lauren, it was the Duty Free Store. She needed to get her mother something from New Zealand and since she had been "too busy" to buy her anything, a bottle of perfume that can also be found in the USA would do. Hey, it's the thought that counts.

"Looking for something, Miss?" A store clerk asked her. Her nametag bored "Lana".

"Yeah, do you have Christian Dior, Pure Poison?" Massie asked.

Lana looked at her, a little sceptically. "You do know that one bottle is $160"

Massie rolled her eyes at her. "Nawt you too. I KNOW my AmEx budget is $10,000 ok?"

Lana shook her head. "Whatever. Yes, we have the perfume but it's in the storage. I will go and get it for you."

She scuttled off to retrieve the bottle. About ten minutes later, she came back to a pissed looking Massie.

"What took you so long?" Massie barked.

"Sorry Miss, it was put in the wrong place," Lana answered smoothly. She opened the box and took the perfume bottle out. "Do you want to sample it?"

Massie shook her head dismissively. "Nah. It's for my mum. I know how it smells like already."

Lana put the bottle back into the box. "Is there anything else you are looking for?"

"No," snapped Massie. "I'll just pay for it."

Lana nodded and took the box to the register. She scanned it and glanced at the screen for a price.

"That will be $160 please. How will you be paying for it?"

"AmEx." Massie mumbled as she rummaged around her bag looking for the familiar LV logo. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Ehmagawd. No way. I lost my wallet!" Massie screeched before she started hyperventilating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Layne and Derrick were being good and staying with the group. Until Layne spoke up.

"Hey, Derrick? I need to piss," Layne hissed into his ear and tugging onto his arm "come with me."

Derrick turned to face Layne. On his face was a funny little smile.

"What?" Layne asked. ""Always go with a buddy if you're going to the bathroom!"

Derrick chuckled. "Okays. Come on."

The slipped away from the group and looked around for a bathroom. When they finally found one, Layne went and did her business. When she came out, Derrick wasn't waiting for her outside.

"Ugh. Where is he?" Layne muttered to herself. Then, she saw the men's toilet door open and out came Derrick.

"What? I needed to go as well!" Derrick said sheepishly. Layne giggled and gave him a light punch on his shoulder.

"Now, what gate were we going to?" Layne asked.

Derrick shrugged. "Maybe Alicia and Cam knows."

Layne's face darkened at the sight of Cam and Alicia coming towards them, loaded with Ralph Lauren shopping bags.

"Haven't you got enough clothes already?" Layne muttered under her voice. Alicia heard it anyway.

"And don't you need more clothes?" Alicia retorted.

"Ladies, LADIES!" Derrick broke the fight up. But before anyone else can say anything, Massie came running towards them, looking spastic.

"Ehmagawd, ehmagawd EHMAGAWD!" Massie screeched, "I lost my wallet!"

"Are you sure someone didn't steal it?" Layne asked. Massie shook her head.

"I didn't feel anyone bump into me or anything!"

Layne rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well anyway, do you know what gate we're supposed to be going to?" she asked Massie. Massie shook her head.

"I thought you guys would know," Massie answered.

"Go figure. I bet you don't even know what plane we're flying on." Alicia muttered.

"I so do! And if you think you're so smart, what's our gate number then?"

Alicia glared at Massie but didn't say anything.

"Ehmagawd. Nobody knows where we're going."

"Let's look at the big board with the departures and stuff on it," Cam piped up.

"And where are they?" Alicia asked, frustrated.

"There." Cam pointed above her head at a humungous black screen with changing numbers and letters.

"Ok. So we're going on Air America and we're going to America," Derrick said.

They all started furiously scanning the board for Air America.

"Found it." Layne said. "It's Gate 18c. And it's BOARDING NOW!"

"Aw shit," Derrick cursed under his breath "let's go!"

They dashed past all the duty free shops, up an escalator and knocked into a few passer-bys. Down a big open waiting area and past a huge glass window and cocktail bar.

"Do you know where we're going?" Layne huffed, her backpack bouncing up and down.

"Yeahp. There's a sign there that says Gates 15c-20c." Derrick pointed out, running alongside her. The five of them passed gates 1c-17c and stood in front of Gate 18c. There was nobody there.

"Huh? This isn't right..." Alicia muttered.

Then a _Ding-Dong!_ rang through the airport, signalling that there was going to be a message over the intercom.

"_Can Miss Layne Abeley, Miss Massie Block, Miss Alicia Rivera, Mr Cam Fisher and Mr Derrick Harrington on flight 1502 to America on Air America please come to Gate 18a as soon as possible? Can Miss..."_

"Aw shit!" Layne cursed. "It's Gate 18 A not 18 C!"

"Oh thanks a lot!" Alicia screeched, ready to grab Layne and strangle her.

"Oh STOP IT YOU TO!" Derrick bellowed. "Now let's go to Gate 18a before we miss our flight!"

Alicia and Layne exchanged one more glare before they dashed off to the opposite direction.

"Oh no," Cam moaned when they passed the ground map "Gate 18a is all the way on the other freaking side of the airport!"

Massie sucked in breath through her teeth and flipped her hair back in exasperation. "Let's start running then!"

The ran back past gates 17c-1c, past the cocktail bar, past the huge glass window and took a left.

_Ding-Dong!_

"_Can Miss Layne Abeley..."_

"Oh we get the point," Layne huffed to herself, hoisting her bag up higher on her shoulders. They passed the big black board and next to their flight number, it was flashing _**Take-off**_.

"Come on, come ON!" Cam yelled, who was at the front of the pack. Massie, who was huffing at the back gasped in a breath before yelling back, "I'm TRYING ok?!"

"Well, try HARDER!" Alicia, who was running alongside Cam, hollered. Layne took pity in Massie and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Thanks," Massie gasped in Layne's ear.

After a whole load of huffing and puffing, they finally reached Gate 18a.

Only to find nobody was there.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Liked it so far? Should I continue? Revieeeeeeew please! (:**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


	2. Declined

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed [:

**Declined.**

* * *

"Ehmagawd. This is NAWT happening." Massie whimpered.

"Wake up." Layne snapped, letting go of her arm. "It's real and it's happening."

The gate was deserted and Layne swore that she saw the Air America plane they were supposed to be on taking off, mocking them. She went over to the gate door and kicked the "**GATE CLOSED"** sign that was blocking the gate entrance.

"Calm down, you angus." Alicia sniped.

"Shut up, A-bithcia." Layne snapped back.

"Ok, please, can you guys stop fighting for like, one minute?" Derrick growled at them.

"No," they both snapped back in unison. Derrick backed away, with his palms up.

"Well, at least you both agree on something," he mumbled to himself.

"Now what do we do?" Cam asked.

Everyone was stumped. Massie sat down on a seat and the rest followed suit. Alicia put her Ralph Lauren bags and carry-on handbag down with a groan. She rubbed the angry red welts on her wrists that the shopping bags had caused.

"We're stuck in Auckland International Airport. I've only got five dollars to my name and I bet that the boys don't have much more. Massie's lost her wallet and we have no cell phones with us." Layne ticked everything off with her fingers. "So basically, we're screwed."

"Well, at least we have new Ralph Lauren clothes!" Massie chirped up. Everybody groaned at her.

"I've still got my wallet, so we're not that badly off. And I bet that if we go back down to the check in area we'll find Massie's wallet somewhere." Alicia spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe," Layne said. "If nobody has taken it yet."

"Yeah. It's Louis Vuitton!" Massie grumbled.

"Well let's go and start tracing our steps and look for Massie's wallet then." Cam chirped up.

Everybody got up and the girls slung their bag over their shoulders. But Alicia was struggling with all her shopping bags.

"Um, somebody help me here!" Alicia said snidely.

"Look, babe, we've got to leave that," Cam said, running his fingers through his hair.

"No. Way"

"Well, either leave it or return it."

Alicia helplessly looked over at Massie, who was picking her cuticles. She looked up and saw that Alicia was looking at her. "What?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. I'll go and return it. You guys go ahead and try to find Massie's wallet. We'll meet back here in 20 minutes."

Alicia walked off towards the direction of the store. But she wasn't going to return it. She was going to hide the clothes and claim it back later.

Looking around, she scouted for a hiding place. And idea then popped into her head. She entered the ladies bathroom and walked into one of the cream coloured cubicles. She locked herself in and saw that on top of the toilet was a little box with a little dip, where women could put their bags while they do their business. Alicia smiled at this. It was exactly what she needed.

After spritzing her hands with hand sanitizer, Alicia closed the toilet lid with a bang. She climbed on top of it and perched precariously as best as she could with her cherry red Prada 4-inch heels.

She peered into the indent and saw that there was a little latch on the bottom of it. She opened it up and saw that it was full of toiler rolls. This was even better. Two more sprays of hand sanitizer later, Alicia scrunched her pretty face and reached in to grab a toilet roll. She did this a few more times until there was enough space for the bags.

Alicia knelt down and picked up one Ralph Lauren bag. She emptied the contents into the biggest one and did the same with the two other smaller shopping bags. The bags had depleted from four to one. She folded the Ralph Lauren bags and stuffed it into the one with the clothes.

With a grunt, she picked the bag full of clothes up and heaved it up. She rested it on the ledge and kissed the clothes goodbye before slotting it into the emptied space.

"Goodbye for now," Alicia crooned at the clothes as she closed the latch, "Mommy's gonna be back soon."

She climbed down from the toilet and kicked the random toilet rolls to the next stalls. With a last splurt of hand sanitizer and a quick swipe of Love That Red Revlon lip gloss, Alicia exited the bathroom with a bang. Her work there was done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Layne, Derrick, Massie and Cam were chasing after a vacuum cleaner.

"Ahhhh!" Massie screeched as she ran after the man controlling the vacuum cleaner that had sucked her wallet up.

"Ahhhh!" Layne, Derrick and Cam yelled, going after the same man.

The vacuum man, oblivious to the four teenagers screaming at them, carried on vacuuming.

Derrick, the fastest runner, sprinted after the man. He caught up to the man and gave him a tap on the shoulders. "Excuse me!"

The man turned around and glared at Derrick. "What?"

"Well," Derrick waited until the rest of the group caught up to him "you kinda-"

"Suckedupmywallet," Massie breathed out as she caught up to Derrick, her sentence a blur. She was puffing, with her hands on her sides.

"What?" Vacuum man asked brusquely, his moustache wriggling every time he said something. Layne snorted at this.

"You. Sucked. Up. MY. LOUIS. VUITTON. WALLET!" Massie screeched, the decibel getting higher at the last two words.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you open up the vacuum cleaner and retrieve it out or something?"

The man snorted which caused Layne to start giggling at the moustache movement. Cam nudged her and she composed herself. Until vacuum man sneezed, causing maximum moustache movement. Layne couldn't take it anymore and walked away, doubled up laughing.

"Hah. This baby here," vacuum man patted the top of the vacuum "destroys anything it sucks up. So sorry missy, if this sucked up your wallet, it's destroyed."

Massie's jaw dropped open. "But-"

"Sorry. No can do." Vacuum man shrugged and vacuumed off.

"That did NOT just freaking happen," Massie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Mass, it just did." Cam shrugged.

"Don't you DARE call me 'Mass'!" Massie screeched, punching him in the arm. He flinched at this.

"Okay, calm down. It's not like you had anything important in your wallet anyway. Everything in there is replaceable. Am I right?"

Massie calmed down at this statement. "True. But the wallet was a limited edition one!"

"And?"

Massie shrugged. "I liked the wallet."

"Ok. LIKED. That's a good start." Derrick commented.

"Uh guys..." Cam faltered "where's Layne?"

It took a moment for the comment to sink in. "I thought she was with you!" Derrick said, slowly.

"She was. But now she's gone." Cam answered, his voice getting unsure.

"Well, she can't be that far off," Massie piped up, already forgetting about the wallet "she has to be around here somewhere."

"Darn Alicia for making us give up our cell phones," Derrick grumbled.

"I agree. Now let's quickly look for Layne before Alicia starts wondering what's taking us so long."

A few minutes later, they found Layne walking away from a McDonald's stall, with a paper bag emblazoned with the infamous red "M" in her hands and a paper cup in the other. When she saw them, she smiled and waved, after taking a sip of something from the paper cup.

"Ew. You know how many calories are in one fry alone?" Massie wrinkled her nose at Derrick. But he wasn't listening to her. He strode on ahead, dipped his hands in the paper bag, and pulled out a handful of calorie-infused fries. Layne whacked him playfully with the paper bag.

"Where did you get that?" Cam eyed the bag warily. Layne snorted, with a mouthful of fries.

"I picked it up from a garbage bin." Layne said sarcastically. "Where do you think I got it from?"

"So you spent your last five dollars on... that?" The disgusted look on his face matched the tone of his voice.

"Yeah. So what? It's my money."

"It also happens to be the last five dollars that we have!"

"Relaaaaax... we still have Alicia's money,"

Cam calmed down slightly. He sighed and let go of the subject.

"Speaking of Alicia," Derrick piped up, "we were supposed to meet her about... five minutes ago?'

"Well, we'd better not keep the queen bitch waiting then," Layne muttered. Cam snapped his head around and glared at Layne. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go!" Massie chirped up, skipping on ahead. Layne walked off and threw her paper bag into a nearby rubbish bin. Derrick followed her and whispered something in her ear which made her laugh. Cam trailed along behind them, already forgotten.

* * *

Alicia was pissed. Tardiness was Alicia's pet peeve (along with a million other things, but tardiness was no.4) and she hates it when people were late. She hates it so much so that whenever any of her teammates were late to a practice or a meeting, she would make them do The Circuit. Which was, basically, hell on earth.

Alicia paced around in little circles. The circles got smaller and smaller, until they became so small that it looked like she was pacing back and forth on an imaginary straight line. Head down on the floor, she completely ignored the weird stares directed at her.

Something on the ground then caught her eye. It was a giant arrow with "M.A.C" adorned on its red body. Alicia stopped in her tracks and started to follow the large arrow. It led her to a large Duty Free store. Alicia's eyes then averted to the M.A.C stand and practically salivated. She had an unhealthy obsession with anything M.A.C.

"Alicia!"

She reluctantly swivelled her head around towards the direction of the voice. Coming towards her was Massie clutching to her oversized handbag, Derrick clutching onto Layne (eugh, Alicia thought, he's much too good for her) and Cam, clutching onto... nothing.

"Find your wallet?" Alicia asked Massie, bored.

"It got sucked up by a vacuum cleaner," Massie said, matter-of-factly.

Alicia gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Long story short, Massie's wallet's gone." Layne commented.

Alicia sighed. "Oh well. We've still got mine so we can get by until we get rescued."

"We don't need to be rescued. We can get back home ourselves," Cam spoke up.

"How?" Layne scoffed. "Do you have a transporter of some sort?"

"No, but we've got Alicia's credit cards," Cam said slowly, a plan forming in his head. He turned to Alicia.

"Is your credit card limitless?"

"Uh, yeah," Alicia scoffed, in a duh tone.

"Then it would be easy for us to buy plane tickets for the next flight out to America!"

The other four looked at each other then at Cam.

"Genius!" Derrick slapped Cam's back with a little too much gusto. Cam spluttered a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Alicia whipped her wallet out and wiggled it about, her face lit up with a smile.

They ran through the Duty Free shops and out of the boarding area. Past the check in area and out into where the general public stayed. Once they stepped out into the general public area, they couldn't go back into the check in area without a ticket and passport.

They rushed down the elevators, knocking a few annoyed civilians out of the way. They took a right and saw a Flight Centre up ahead. Alicia rushed ahead and got to the door first. She impatiently waited for the others to catch up.

"Finally," Alicia grumbled and entered the room with the other four lagging behind her, breathless. She strode purposefully to the nearest counter and plastered a big grin on her face.

"Hi, I would like to buy five first class tickets for the first flight available to America. Please."

The lady at the counter, her nametag informed that her name was Lena, stared suspiciously at Alicia.

"Ok..." Lena said, "What is your preferred airline?"

"It doesn't matter. Just book us a bloody flight!"

"Jeez, Alicia, calm down." Layne muttered at Alicia before turning back to Lena with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about my friend here, she has an attitude problem."

"Uh... ok... I'll just check the next available first class flights to America." Lena quickly turned to the sleek, white iMac in front of her and quickly started typing. A few moments later, she looked up.

"We have a flight tonight on Air New Zealand at 8.40 pm and a fl-"

"Yeah ok, we'll take that one," Alicia interrupted. She pulled her wallet out and opened it up. "Do you take Visa?"

"Wait. You want to buy tickets?" Lena's tone surprised.

"Uh yeah. Why else would I be wasting time in here?"

"And your par-"

"Ehmagawd, their fine with it, ok? Just book me the tickets!"

Looking a tad scared, Lena typed a few words before looking up at Alicia again. "What name should I book the tickets under?"

"Finally, a sensible question," Alicia muttered darkly. "Put it under Alicia Rivera. That's A-L-I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lena sniped and a few keystrokes later, the whirring of a printer rang across the room. She stood up and grabbed the printed pages and asked Alicia to sign them.

"And that's the total," Lena pointed to a place on the page, watching Alicia's face carefully for her reaction. But Alicia didn't even flinch. She slapped the silver card on the counter with little more force necessary. While Lena was putting through the transaction, Alicia turned to face the other four.

"Finally. We'll be getting out of this hellhole they call a country." Alicia said snidely.

"That's not nice!" Massie piped up, scowling as best as Massie can scowl at her. Alicia shrugged in return.

"Now, how's that transaction going?" Alicia turned around and faced Lena who gave her back her card. Alicia took it with a satisfied smile.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go through with the sale. Your card got declined."

* * *

_**Phew... finally updated... long chapter... review?**_

_**SkyexHIGH**_


End file.
